A Guarded Selection
by SelectedDivergentShadowhunter
Summary: Rebecca Fairchild had her heart set on being a guard, but it's not all that she thought it would be. At the same time, it's the annual Selection. Prince Keith acts nice around people, but is that really him? Will Becca get to know the real Prince, and can she get along with the Selected? With the frequent rebel attacks, and flirty male guards, it truly becomes a Guarded Selection.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ermagerd! So I'm actually writing my first fanfic! Please please PLEASE tell me if you guys have any suggestions, comments, or questions._**

**_Note: This is a Mortal Instruments and Selection crossover, so even if you haven't The Mortal Instruments, you are still welcome to read this. It's many just a bunch of shadow world crap that I will explain. So ya, enjoy!_**

It's Friday night, so the report is on. I'm sitting on the floor next to my two sisters that still live at home and my younger brother is sitting on my mom's lap. We have a big family. Eight kids and two parents, though four of the eight are living elsewhere. My mom has bright red hair, blue eyes, and is short. My dad has thick black hair, brown eyes, and is tall. My eldest siblings, Jordan and Jake- twins, have moved out two years ago. Jordan has pretty thick black hair, dark eyes, and is really tall. Jake has beach blonde hair blue eyes, and is average height. The second oldest, Vanessa and Vince- also twins, Vince is a guard for the palace and Vanessa still lives at home with us. Vince was drafted two years ago. Vanessa has pretty copper hair, green-blue eyes, and is also average height. Then there's me, Rebecca, and my twin brother, Christopher, who we have disowned, but that's a different story… I have light brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm short, yet powerful. Christopher is the exact opposite. He has blonde hair, almost golden, bright blue eyes, and is super tall. Then second youngest is my little sister Natalia, she's a lot like me. She's the mini me. She looks exactly like me. And lastly, there's little Nicholas. He has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and is also average height. Yes, I know, the names are matching except for me and Christopher. Anyway, tonight the selected are being chosen for Prince Keith. Yea, not really a fancy name but whatever.

"How are you feeling about this selection, Your Majesty?" Gavril asks the prince. Man that guy gives me a headache.

"Well, I'm just excited to see who we have, Gavril. I know they will all be lovely ladies," Prince Keith responds kindly. I seriously don't know what girls get all worked up over with him. I mean sure, he's handsome and all, but he's not a shadowhunter. He doesn't know how to protect himself, he needs freaking guards! I mean, UGH!

"Well let's get on with the girls!" Gavril says. I honestly don't know what he said after that because I know I wasn't selected so I don't really care. I didn't apply, and also, they're drafting me! Yes, I know that no girls are drafted, but I saved the royal family a couple of years ago when I was dancing on the report. Rebels attacked and I got them to the safe room easily, along with all my friends. I fought, because it's my duty in life and also some would say that I look like I enjoy it, you know, protecting people and all.

"AHHHHHHH!" Natalia screams in my ear. _Whoa, what just happened?_ I wonder.

"What the hell was that for?!" I scream in her ear.

"Dude, language," she replies casually. "Sophia was chosen!"

"As in, my bestest friend in the world Sophia?" I ask confused.

"YES! KEEP UP!" yells Nicholas from his spot on my mom's lap. _Geez, some people._

"Lucky her," I say as I walk up the stairs to my room. I'm happy for my best friend and all, I just don't want to deal with all this selection stuff right now. I will go congratulate her tomorrow, before some of the guards and the general come to see me. If all goes well, I will be sent to the palace a week later and start to be trained to be a guard. I grab my whip from my desk and head to the weapons room/my dance room. My family and I are fives, well all of us except for Vince and Christopher. Vince is now a two because he is a guard, and Christopher lives in New England for a reason I don't like to think about.

* * *

I love this room, it's my safe room. I clear my head so easily in here, with my gear on, I just feel so at home. I pick a knife off of the table, balance it evenly, and throw it at the target I made on the wall. I throw three more knives the same way. Knives are so easy to throw, I don't understand why mundanes don't do it. **(AN: For all of you that did not listen to me before about the crossover, a mundane is someone who isn't part of the shadow world. That means they aren't a warlock, vampire, faerie, werewolf, or a shadowhunter, they are a normal person) **I unreel my whip, that has electrum in it, and start practicing. I love this weapon. If I had to choose my favorite weapon it would have to be this. Not a seraph blade or the bow and arrow, though those do come up right behind, it would have to be my whip. The Consul thinks I'm crazy for that, but I don't care. There's a sudden knock on the door.

"Becky, you need to come now! There are Raveners outside!" says Nicholas. He turned ten a couple of months ago, so he can put on Marks, but he's still not the strongest and he's not very trained.

"I coming," I yell back. I grab a bow and a couple of arrows, stuff some seraph blades in my belt, a couple of knives, wrap my whip around my wrist and run out the front door.

Now, Nicholas isn't very good with demons, because these aren't Raveners, these are damn Shaxes. If only Vince was here. I run out to where the demons are and climb up a lamppost, my best approach. I unwrap my whip, and slice the creature right through the torso. I jump down and grab a seraph blade. "Cassiel" I whisper and the blade jumps into life. I didn't have enough time to put any runes on, so my boots are clanking down the street, and mundies can see me running like a crazy person. I hurry behind the ugly creature and cut it perfectly down the middle. I kill the rest of the demons with no problem at all, that's one reason they wanted to draft me. I'm an amazing shadowhunter, and on top of that, I'm a Fairchild, and Fairchilds are brave, and great protectors, it is our duty to save anyone, or anything, which is why I do it.

**_Okay, so that was short, but it was my first chapter ever! Sorry all of you that haven't read the Mortal Instruments series. Every couple of chapters I'm thinking of having a shadowhunter glossary type thing. Please review! Tell me suggestions, ask me questions, and tell me any corrections. I will also be fine with receiving PMs. I will TRY to update every week, but sometimes it might be hard. Okay! Have fun reading fanfics! Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so this update did come a little sooner than necessary, but whatever. Thank you all of you for reviewing and reading this. Please read this even if you haven't read the Mortal Instruments, because now that I think about it, it isn't spoiling anything and it's just incorporating some of the shadowhunter ideas. If you read this please review and tell me what I need to fix! Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the shadowhunters_****_ or the selected. (Saying that I do not own the series, I am not the original writer, I didn't come up with the Selection or the Mortal Instruments)_**

* * *

I help my mom make my house presentable for the guards and general. My sisters and mom are wearing fancy shirts and slick black pants. I'm just wearing my gear, because I expect to be using weapons and fighting. My brother and father are gone talking to some werewolves about the Law. Not the Illéan law, but the shadowhunter laws. My brother isn't 18 yet, so he doesn't get to talk about the problems with the werewolves, so he's playing with their children. You don't want to let your little children to know about what you have done wrong. So anyway, the general is supposed to be showing up in about five minutes. I am so nervous. What if they think I'm not strong enough, what if they think I'm not a good protector? I really want to know what they will think! I really want to be a guard, it's been my dream since I was little. Yes, I know it's crazy. Oh, she wanted to be a guard, what a lame and stupid dream. When you think about it, it's not stupid, it's brave.

_Knock knock knock. _

Oh great! They're here! _Don't worry, don't act frightened. They won't like you if you don't act brave. _I tell myself. I put on a brave face and walk to the front door.

"Hello, I assume you are General Roshin." I say.

"Yes I am. And you are Rebecca Fairchild I presume," General Roshin says.

"Yes, please come in." I lead the way to our sitting room. "Would you like me to fetch you something to drink or eat?"

"Would you be so kind to get us a pot of coffee?" An officer asks. I look at him more closely and realize, it's my BROTHER! He looks so different than the last time I saw him. His hair is a buzz cut, he looks so much stronger and taller. Well, the last time I saw him was two years ago, so that makes sense.

"No problem officer Fairchild." I respond. They all look at him, and put the pieces together. "Please try to feel at home." I say as I walk out of the door. I pass my mom and tell her that Vince is here and that they are in the sitting room. I pass by my 13 year old little sister on the way to the kitchen and give her a hug. She wishes me luck as she walks to the stairs. I get the bag of coffee and put it in the pot.

I hear chattering in the room as I walk back with the coffee. I see my mom talking to the general, and my brother showing his friends pictures from his childhood. I've always wondered why those kind of pictures interest people. Once everyone notices that I have returned and they stop talking and pour themselves coffee.

"We hear that you are one of the best shadowhunters that there are," General Roshin says.

"We also know that you once saved the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess," one of the guards say.

"Oh yes, it wasn't that big of a deal. I believe that is actually why you are here. Would you like me to share?" Everyone nods, and my mom just looks proud. "Well, I was performing on the Report **(AN: I know that doesn't happen in the book, but how else was I supposed to explain how she got to be a guard.)**,and the rebel alarm went off. I saw the guards rushing out the door, and I grabbed a gun that was on the side. I followed the King and Queen and saw a rebel coming towards us. The King and Queen were too busy making sure we were safe, so I shot the gun out of the rebel's hand and I also shot him in both legs. The Queen put me in front and told me where to go. I hurt about 20 rebels and killed the one that was about to kill the King. That rebel shot a bullet, and I caught it in my hand. Yes, I know that is impossible, but I have amazing reflexes, and the bullet was fairly big. I got everyone to the stairway to the safe room, and then a rebel attacked me. I got a black eye, and I looked pretty bad the next day. To be fair, I'm a shadowhunter and I was 15, so I was really trained. That was about three years ago, so I'm 18." I finish with a breath, and everyone, including the general, looked surprised that I did that.

"That is pretty freaking amazing, Becca!" My brother exclaims standing up.

"Fairchild! Sit back down and be civilized!" The general scolds him. It's kind of funny seeing my brother get in trouble, because he is always the perfect angel. I try to silently laugh at this. Vince sends me a _shut-the-hell-up_ look. I just laugh more at this.

"Well, I think we should what she can do," one of the guards say. I nod at this and everyone else seems to agree. I lead them to the training room. I take a deep breath and walk in farther. I look at their faces, and they all look shocked by our weapons, well every guard except my brother, he's just walking over to the crossbows.

"Let's see how much you've improved little sister." He grabs so arrows off the wall and a crossbow. He loads an arrow and shoots one at me. I do a back flip to miss it. I run to the other side of the room to grab a sword. My brother puts away his crossbow and grabs a sword. I walk to the center of the room twirling my sword. "Fancy moves, but can you put them to use?" My brother asks trying to make the first move that I easily block. "You're going to have to do a lot harder techniques if you want to beat me," I say smugly. We fight for another 20 minutes, with me beating him.

"That was a very intriguing performance Ms. Fairchild," General Roshin tells me.

"Thank… You…" I heave in between breaths.

"Officer Fairchild you are going to have to improve your performance if your sister is going to be working at the palace with you. She might even have to train you."

"Are you serious?" I ask, "Did I make it?"

"Well, you will get a trial run at the palace in a week. The selection girls will be there and I trust you will be kind to them. They might also be fighting a little in the stress of the competition, so on Saturdays you will not be on your rounds, though you will still be ready for any attacks, instead you will be in the Woman's Room with the girls and make them either become friends or make them be able to stand each other. Understand me?" the General asks and I reply with a "Yes sir". Is this actually happening? Am I getting my dream?

* * *

**_Please review and tell people about this! I really want them to know about it! Thanks! Next chapter will be a shadowhunter glossary._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you the two of that have reviewed. (Yeah, sad I know. Only two reviews! Beat that! :D) Also thank you Sabrina317 for making this one your favorite stories and also having me as one of your favorite authors. And also thank you strawberryballerina for favoriting this. I've gotten over 100 views which I think deserves a round of applause! *Randomly claps for three minutes* Okay, enjoy!_**

It's been six days since the officers and general came to my house. Time has passed by so quickly. I talked to Sophia a couple of times about the Selection and that I might be a guard at it. I wished her luck and today is her send-off. Right now I'm at the send-off close to the stage watching her wave to the crowd and looking so happy. Sometimes I wonder why she's my friend. I mean, she's a three, I'm a five. She's a mundane, I'm a shadowhunter. She's beautiful and will have no problem with the prince, while even with a face full of make-up, I can't begin to look as good as her. She's wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a pair of black heels with silver and gold decals that we both have. She also has a lily in her hair, Carolina's state flower, our beautiful province. I watch as her eyes scan over the crowd, finally landing on me. _Good luck_ I mouth to her. _Thank you_ she replies. I'm sad that she might not win the Selection. She deserves that prince, she's a wonderful friend and girl. I hope she doesn't make any enemies; that would just make my job harder. I take a deep breath as the national anthem plays and she walks to the limo waiting for her. I walk to the front of the crowd waving and I start to chant her name. Everyone else joins in, even the lower castes. She smiles at me knowing that I started it. Everyone loves her, I'm not surprised if she wins. She gets in and the limo pulls away. _Just think, she could one day be the queen._ I smile thinking about that.

As I walk home, I see people looking at me, especially the eights. I try to ignore it, but it's hard when you see people staring at you and whispering. _Oh shit!_ I think. _I think they know I'll be working in the palace! It's been all over the newspapers this past week. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ I look at my watch and pretend like I'm late to something. I start jogging, then running, then full out _by the Angel a greater demon is chasing me_ sprint. I make it to my house just as my friend Louis walks in front of me, blocking my way.

"Move it you bitch," I snarl at him.

"You don't seem so happy to see me," he says with a fake pout.

"I'm not. Everyone's been staring at me and whispering about me because of my job at the palace. I just need to go to the training room and let it all slip away, so move it."

"Okay, have fun, and congratulations. Anyway I should be going home 'cause you know, full moon and all. Bye Becc," He says while pulling me into a hug. I hug him and say good bye.

I walk into my house and go straight up to the training room, but I walk out and go to my room. _Better get ready for tomorrow, I be goin' to the palace!_

* * *

I don't have a send-off like the Selected, but I do have my friends and family saying good bye for the last time for a long time. I hug everyone and get in the car that was sent to get me. I don't have much, just some gear and a few books. I was told that everything I need would be at the palace so I didn't have to bring much. I look at the window as the comfort of my province slips away. I watch all the eights on the streets, and the twos and threes passing them without a care. I see some of the lower castes giving them food and money, but they don't have much to give them either. I continue to look out the window until I get to the airport. I'm in first class, but in a packed plane. They let me get on the plane quickly, and I just fall asleep.

* * *

"Ma'am wake up. The plane will be descending soon," the flight attendant tells me. I thank her and make sure all of my things are together. I look out the window as the plane goes down. I watch as the clouds disappear from around us and the people start to become visible. I see the airport come into view and I get ready to jump out of this plane. Not literally. I'm not jumping out the door, I'm just ready to get to the palace. The plane finally lands and they let us off. I'm surprised to see that my brother is picking me up. _Just like when we were kids_ I think. I know that when we get to the palace I will be the only draftee so far because the actual drafting hasn't really started. They wanted to start training me before anyone else because apparently the steroids and crap that they're using on the guys would be dangerous for me. Whatever. I walk up to my brother and give him a hug.

"Hey little sister. Ready for some shitty training?" He asks with a little bit of amusement.

"Let the shittiness begin!" I respond.

"That's the spirit!" He leads me to the car and tells me that the drive is about twenty minutes. He tells me that the Selected are staying on the second floor and the royal family is on the third floor. Also, apparently I'm staying in the basement or wherever the other guards are. I get my own room, and there's only one bed. WHOO! EXTRA SPACE! We drive to where the car is supposed to be put and hop out. I try not to swoon over the palace especially since I've been here before, but it just looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw it.

"Close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies." _God, brothers _I think while I roll my eyes.

We go into the palace where apparently the Selected are meeting Prince Keith for the first time.

"So, I've got to introduce you to the royal family and the girls so they know who you are. You should've dressed better. Shame on you," Vince says. I look at what I'm wearing. Jeans, a white shirt with purple stripes and high tops. I pull my hair into a pony tail before I go in. Vince walks up to the king and queen and tells them that I'm here. I look at the girls who are looking at me like I'm a mutant. Wait, aren't there supposed to be 35? There's only 27. Oh, an elimination, not good. The king tells the prince what my brother told him and then Prince Keith stands up.

"Ladies, this is Rebecca Fairchild. She will be training to be a guard. I trust you to treat her with respect and with hospitality, as she did save our lives. On Saturdays starting next week, she will be joining you in the Women's Room and making sure you al behave. If I hear that any of you are being unkind to her, I will have to chastise you. All of the guards are protecting us, so you should be nice to the people risking their lives for you. That's all. Please go back to your meals." My brother then gestures me over.

"Hello Miss Rebecca, I am Prince Keith and I would love to thank you for agreeing to become a guard." I nod my head in agreement. "Please treat these girls with respect and I would like you to tell me if they are not doing the same back to you. Your brother here will show you around the palace and will show you your room. Also know that we do have shadowhunter weapons for you and gear is in your room. You will be training a lot and you shall report to the general after you get situated. Your brother will guide you to the room he will be meeting you in. He will explain what time you have to get up, when you have to go to sleep and also when your meals will be. I wish you luck," Prince Keith ends his spiel. I quickly soak it in.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I say in response. The queen then welcomes me and the king wishes me luck with my training.

"The king is fond of you." Vince says quietly as we leave the room.

"Why do you say that?" I say equally as quietly.

"He never, ever speaks to the guards in that tone. He always talks sternly to us, to you he spoke, well, like a human." I think about this. He did speak to me kindly. Maybe the king is fond of me. _It's only because you saved his life_ my brain reminds me. Well, at least the king won't make my experience unbearable.

**_Thank you for reading! Please feel free to correct me on anything and tell me ideas! I want to know what you guys think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for not updating sooner. Hey, I have something to ask of you guys. If you read this please review! I don't want to be writing a story that no one likes! If you think my story is getting off and you just don't like it, tell me! I want your guys' opinions! Let's try to get this to 300 views! Right now it's in the 270s, I think we can do better! Okay, enjoy._**

* * *

I just put my little amount of stuff away in my room, and Vince is now showing me to the weapons room. I see him nod hellos to all of the guards we pass and I see them questioning me. _I'm not a mutant! I'm a girl!_ My head wants to scream at them. Instead I just keep my head forward trying to remember the path that my brother is leading me. My brother stops abruptly so that I run into him.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Well, I'm sorry. You just randomly stopped in front of me!"

"Whatever, just go through this door," Vince says with an eye roll. As I walk in I stick a tongue out at him. Again like when we were kids. As I walk in I try to not be amazed by all the weapons. Sure there are mundane weapons, but it's mainly shadowhunter weapons. I walk over to the wall that has whips and bow and arrows. I slowly walk around the room trying to take it all in.

"I don't even think they have this many weapons in the London Institute!" I say to my brother in udder shock.

"You can take some after we talk to General Roshin." He says while ushering me out the door. He closes the door and walk in front of me. We walk in a comfortable silence. With me looking at all the art work and portraits on the walls. I see some of the Selected walking around, but I don't pay a lot of attention to them, except for when one of them pulls my hair in passing. _Oh Sophia,_ I think, _Always messing with me._ My brother disappears around a corner and into the first room. I stand in the doorway as my brother announces our presence. I am then ushered inside the room and my brother is pushed out.

"Ah, Miss Rebecca. So nice to see you!" General Roshin says, and I just nod in agreement. He then hands me a thin rule book. "Please read these rules tonight so that you won't be thrown out of the palace. Let us talk about your schedule. Your rounds will mainly consist of the Prince's room, during the dinner, and watching over the girls. Yes, it is a hard task to watch 35- sorry 27 girls, but I think you can manage. During your training you are to wake up at 5:30 and go to sleep by 10:30. Then while you are a guard, you will wake up at 6:30 and we hope to get you to sleep by 11:00. Your breakfast meal will be when you get to the kitchen. There will be a meal set up, you will just have to warm for however long it says on the plate. Your lunch meal will be from 12:00 to 12:30, then right back to training or your rounds. Your dinner will be an hour after the royal families' and the Selected's. Their dinner starts at 5:30 and goes until whenever everyone leaves. You will get your dinner from where you got your breakfast and lunch from. You have your uniform in your room and your training clothes. That is all. You may go."

I thank him and leave. How can someone talk that long without taking a breath? I try to find my way back to my room, but I just end up getting lost. I start to walk backwards and run into someone.

"Careful, I don't want you to get hurt," A familiar voice says from behind me. I quickly spin around. Oh, man! The prince! Great impression Rebecca!

"I'm sorry Your Majesty." I say quietly and quickly.

"Please just call me Keith." He says with a kind smile. I nod in agreement. "And what may I call you, Officer Fairchild?"

"Please call me either Officer Rebecca, Rebecca, or Becca." I say strongly finding my voice. He seems amused with my choices. I step back and actually look at him for the first time. He has nice golden brown hair, which long enough to get into his eyes. His eyes nicely contrast it though. They are a nice bright green, man I wish I could have that color eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and black pants. Wow, he looks good. "Ummm, can you help me back to my room? This place is like a maze."

"Didn't you figure it out when you performed here?" He asks with a little smirk. I shake my head no. "Okay then. Follow me." I ask him about the girls and he surprises me. He said none of the girls are very interesting to him, and that he likes someone that not in the Selection. I didn't ask about who it was because I didn't want to be rude, though I am very nosy…

"Here you are Officer Rebecca. I hope to see you around." And with that, he leaves. He's a lot different from three, almost four, years ago. He seems a lot more stressed. Well, that does make sense. He will be the new king once he gets a wife. I wonder who he'll choose. I walk through the door and plop on the bed. Is it wrong that I'm already tired and it's not even dinner yet? Whatever. I decide to take a little nap.

Twenty minutes later I awake to someone banging on my door.

"Becc! Come on! I need to show you around the palace!" A very familiar voice says to me. I jump up and open the door. "Put on your uniform. You need to be seen as a guard." My brother tells me. I sigh and close the door. I walk over to the dresser and pull out one of my uniforms. I slip it on really quickly and pull on my combat boots. I walk out the door to find my brother talking to another guard. Being me, I walk up behind him.

"You cannot train her! You are awful around women and I think-" I cut my brother off by tapping him on the shoulder. "Oh hey, you're ready. Let's go." He slips past the other man and pulls me behind him.

"Who was that?" I ask curiously.

"No one you need to worry about." He says, giving the vaguest of answers. I let it pass because I don't want to get my brother all worked up. We continue to the hallway where all the Selected are, and then onto the third floor.

"So, what do you think of the Selection girls?" I ask trying to spark up a conversation.

"They're fine. It's not like I can date any of them, so why would I care?" Wow, nice for a conversation. I just stop talking because he really doesn't seem to be in the talking mood. We walk down the hall with him telling me whose room is whose. He leads me back to our rooms and leaves. I wonder what got him so mad. I go to my bed and read the rules. Then one part catches my eye.

_In no way may you mess around with the Selected girls unless you are assigned to._

What? I'm not a lesbian.

_Also, you may not have a personal relationship with the prince unless he tells you otherwise. _

There's no way in hell that I would have "a personal relationship" with that guy. He may have acted nice before, but he was in front of people. Every time that I've seen him, he's been around people, that's definitely not what he's like one-on-one.

I skim through the rest of the packet, with nothing else being interesting. I check my clock to make sure it's not after 10:30. _Oh awesome_ I think. _10:40, better go to sleep._ I seriously don't know why we have to go to sleep then. We are like adults! You should let us handle our bedtimes! Whatever, I wanna get on the general's good side. To sleep we go!

I put on my pajamas, and yes, they did provide them. They're this really super fancy fabric! AWESOME! I slip into bed and have some interesting dreams… You will never guess what they were about.

* * *

**_Sorry if this chapter was crappy. I just really wanted to get this to you guys. Okay, so review, give me ideas and what you thought about this chapter! Thanks! _**

**_P.S. I'll update sooner! Just between camp and dance rehearsals I'm a little booked._**_**And sorry that this is short. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm sorry if this story is confusing. If you're confused this is basically what happened. So Rebecca saved the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess of Illea and she got offered a job as a guard once she was at least 18. She met the prince, found out that the king is fond of her, went on a tour of the palace, and thinks that the prince is a jerk, when in reality he's really nice. She's also a shadowhunter, or demon hunter. She will run into demons and rebels in this story, just by the way. So that's the gist of the story. Okay, enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_I don't own the shadowhunters or the selection blah blah blah. You probably know the drill._**

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me.

"Come on! Get the hell up!" Someone shouts at me.

"What's going on?" I ask groggily.

"Rebel attack. Since you aren't trained you will be going to the royal safe room. I'll lead the way." I sit up to get a better look at the person and it's a guard I don't know. Yesterday I saw him hanging out with my brother, so either they're roommates or just friends. He then shoves shoes towards me.

"I'm going, I'm going." I say as I slide the shoes onto my feet. We run out the door and down a few halls. We turn a corner to where some of the Selected girls' rooms are. We run to the end where it just stops.

"Where are we going?" I ask completely confused. He then presses on the wall.

"You're going through here." He says. I start walking, but I turn around. I look over the officer's shoulder.

"Give me that gun." I whisper.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I say as he slowly passes the gun to me. I point it over his shoulder, and _BANG_ a rebel falls to the ground. Not dead, just unable to harm anyone.

"Rebecca go before they can hurt you, I can handle myself." I trust him and run down the steps. I walk past the guards and I see a pair of familiar teal eyes watching me. I know it's Vince so I stick my tongue out at him. I see him put a little smirk on his face.

"REBECCA!" I hear someone yell as I walk into the room, and not surprisingly, it's Sophia. I see her black hair coming my way, and her brown eyes full of concern. "I knew your training didn't start yet, but I didn't know where you were going to go! I thought you were going to get hurt!" I laugh a little at her words.

"So you think I, one of the best shadowhunters this world has, could get harmed from a rebel attack? Actually, I harmed one of them. I'm completely fine, no scratches or anything. Are you okay? It's fine of you aren't. A rebel attack happened on, what, your second, third day at the palace, I would be a little freaked out." I say with a little bit of concern for her. She's shaking a little, but not too much. I would hate to be her.

"I'm acting calm compared to the other girls." She says nodding her head to where most of the girls are. Most of them are shaking and crying. Looks like some people will be leaving. I nod agreeing to what Sophia just told me. I lead her to over by the girls.

"Officer Fairchild." I hear. I turn around and see it's the queen calling me over.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I ask politely.

"Did you see any rebels on your way here?" I nod, "Did they have guns or not?" I recall the rebel that I saw. I didn't see any place for a gun, or a weapon of any sort.

"I didn't see a gun or a weapon." I answer.

"Northern rebels." She mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"There are two types of rebels, the Northern and the Southern. The Northern don't use weapons, they just make our guards unconscious and destroy things. On the other hand, the Southern rebels have all the weapons they could want. They injure our guards and kill some of them. Sometimes they write on the walls in blood." She says quickly and quietly, probably trying not to frighten any of the girls.

"Has it occurred to you why the Northerners don't use weapons? They could just be looking for something." I say while looking at Keith trying to calm down some of the girls.

"We've thought about that before, but we dropped the topic because of the Southerners. They just seem to want to kill, kill, kill." She says and quickly turns her head towards me. "Rebecca, we enjoy that you agreed to work here, but we need you to protect all of us. If you get in a fight with one of the Selected, please don't let a rebel kill her because you're mad at her." She says kindly.

"I would never think of it Your Highness." I say honestly. Why would I want to hurt one of the Selected? My job is to protect, not hurt. The queen smiles at me and walks to where her husband is. I scan the room quickly. Wait. Where's Princess Jade? **(I know I have sort of neglected the Princess so far, that's why I'm adding her in a little bit right now.) **I quickly run over to my brother.

"Vince, where's Princess Jade?" I ask worried. He turns around and scans the room like I did a couple of seconds ago.

"I thought she was in here." He says. He points to a closet. "There's gear and weapons in there. I know you're not trained as a guard but you are as a shadowhunter, you're going to have to look for the princess." I run to the closet. Conveniently there's gear that looks my size, guns, and swords. I put the gear on quickly, grab a gun, and slide two swords into the sword holsters on the side of my gear. I make sure I have everything tightened right and look at my shoes. _Shit. _I think, _I'm wearing flip flops!_ I look in the closet again. Again, conveniently there are a pair of seven inch boots that are my size. _What, did Vince take some of my stuff and put it in here?_ I push that question to the back of my mind and put the boots on. When I'm fighting I wear nothing less than seven inches. I then run up the stairs.

I head down a couple of hallways with a gun in my hands. I turn down the hallway that leads to the front door of the palace. Oh look at that. The princess is there being kidnapped by some rebels! That's gotta be the highlight of her day!

"Let go of her." I say in my most frightening voice. The rebels carrying the princess then turn around.

"Why should we do that?" One of them asks. _Smartass,_ I think. I glare at them.

"We can do it the easy way where you set her down, or the hard way where I force you to, and trust me, the second option isn't a very good option." I say even stronger than the last thing I said. I slide the gun to the side, and pull out a sword.

"Ooh look! A guard that's not good with guns!" Another one says, and they erupt in laughter.

I twirl my sword and walk towards them. "No, you have a _shadowhunter_ that can slice you in half like you're a piece of pie." I say, making sure that shadowhunter was noticeable in the sentence. I'm now standing right in front of the one with the rude comment. "Now you wouldn't want me to do that, would you? Because, I would ya know." I look at their faces, all full of shock. _Good job Becca._

They gently lie the princess down on the ground. "Good. Now shoo." I say to them pointing my sword over one of their shoulders. They then slowly back up and then turn around and start running. I check the princess's pulse. Still beating. I listen to her breathing. Sounds like she's unconscious. I pick her up and put her over my shoulder sack style. I walk back to the gun and pick it up. I put the sword back in the holster **(I seriously don't know weapon terms. Correct me if I'm wrong.)** I hold the gun in front of me with my left hand ready to shoot.

As I walk back to the safe room I pass about three rebels. They see me and run towards an exit. _Smart._ I make my way down into the safe room and place the princess onto a cot.

"Officer Fairchild." I turn at the sound of my name. The king. "Thank you for finding our daughter. If you didn't notice she wasn't here she would probably be being brought to their HQ. Thank you so much." I was shocked. Is this guy that treats everyone like they're below him (According to my brother) treating me with respect? Then a guard walked down to talk to the king before I could say anything.

I walk over to Princess Jade, where Sophia and a couple of the other girls are.

"Hi girls." I say kindly. They all turn to me and Sophia gives me a small smile. She walks over to me.

"Hey Becc. This is Stephanie," pointing to a girl with chestnut hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes, "Destiny," pointing to a blonde girl, with fair skin, and green eyes, "Jessica," pointing to a girl with red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, "And lastly Zoey." She finished pointing to a girl with dark brown hair, fair yet pale skin, and hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you." I say politely. "May I see the princess please?" They all kindly move away. "Thank you." I check the princess's pulse, it's a little faster than the last time I checked. I check her breathing, a little less even. She must be waking up a little bit. "If we're still here when she wakes up, give her some water." They all nod as if they understand.

I walk over to a corner that's empty except for a chair. Naturally I sit in the chair, and I doze off for a few seconds.

"Rebecca. Wake up. You can go sleep in your bed now." I open my eyes to see the prince standing in front of me.

"But I'm comfy here." I argue with a pout.

"Am I just going to have to poke you with a stick to get you up?" He asks with a smile playing on his face.

"Where can you get a stick inside?" I ask curiously.

"Well, ummm. Just shut up!" He says defeated throwing his arms up.

"Haha! You just got outsmarted by the Beccster!" I say happily getting up. "Bye!" I then walk away, still wearing the gear and boots. _I should probably put these away. Ehh, I can put it away some other time. _I walk up the stairs skipping a step and walk back to my room. I take off the gear and get ready to start my day in three hours. _Fun stuff_, I think, _fun stuff. _I then sigh and fall asleep.

* * *

**_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Now you get to talk to me some more! I missed you from the time that you were reading! Well, I tried to make this chapter a little longer. It's about three pages in Word. Did you catch that Mortal Instruments quote-ish thing? For those of you that dont know Mortal Instruments, it was the "Nothing less than seven inches". Please tell me if you're confused or anything like that, and tell what part you're confused with. I have a dance competition next week, so I might not be able to update that week. I will bring my laptop for in between dances, but otherwise I can't do much. I want to know what you guys think! Thank you those of you that have reviewed, now let's try to get those reviews up to ten! Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I was up until like one in the morning typing this for you guys, and also because I was waiting for 5 Seconds of Summer's first album to come out. (also I've accidently blowing this off, shhh don't tell anyone) Anyway, there's been over 600 views! That's awesome! Yes, the prince will start to like Becca, what kind of person would I be if he didn't? Please keep giving me ideas, send me character names and stuff, and most importantly, enjoy!_**

**_I don't own the Selection and Shadowhunters._**

**_(P.S. I didn't give this to you earlier today because I was sleeping)_**

* * *

I wake up a couple of hours later for my first day of training. Personally, I don't think I need training because I got the Princess back, just saying. I jump out of bed and walk to my dresser. And by that I mean I fall out of bed, landing on my face, making a very un-ladylike grunt, and crawl to my dresser. I then stand up and act like nothing happened. I put on a training outfit, surprised that it actually fit. I lace up these really cool, yet easy to fight in, combat boots, and walk to the kitchen for breakfast. I see a plate with my name on a sticky note with instructions.

· _Put the plate in the microwave and warm it up for 30 seconds. _

· _You can get a drink from the fridge and put it in a glass which is in the cabinet above the dishwasher and one to the right. _

· _There are utensils in the drawer under the cabinet with the glasses._

· _Be careful when you take the food out of the microwave because sometimes it gets really hot. _

· _Go ahead and sit at the table, you are to be outside in the garden by 6 o'clock_

_Have a good day!_

_~Mariechen_

I pour a glass of fruit punch, and sit at the table. I have like twenty minutes to spare before I have to be in the garden. I eat all of my food and even put my plates in the dishwasher, wow that's a first. I check the clock and see that it's 5:36, I should probably get to the garden.

I head out of the kitchen and walk to the garden before anyone could talk to me. I pass the Prince and see him carrying a silver box out of the infirmary. _I wonder what that's about_, I think curiously. I shake my head and walk to the garden. I walk past the guards that are on duty and scan the garden. I don't see a trainer or anything so I decide to sit on the fountain. It has a bench going all the way around it, so I think that might be a good place to wait. I close my eyes for a moment and hear a twig snap. My eyes snap open and I quickly get to my feet. I walk around the fountain and someone taps me on my shoulder.

"Good reflexes, just next time don't sit at the fountain and wait, move around." Someone says behind me. I quickly spin around to find that it's Mr. Caleb Walters. He was originally a five, he has brown hair, greenish blue eyes, short cut hair, and sort of tan. **(If you need more of a picture he's a mix of Josh Hucherson and Zac Efron.) **He's also a close family friend, now that's good for me so I don't have some random horny guard training me.

"Why hello." I say in my politest voice. "Will you be the kind gentlemen training me this fine day?"

"Why yes I am," He says and looks at my name tag, "Officer Fairchild." He grins at the end of this, he's never called me anything but Becky. "Follow me to start you're training."

* * *

Six hours and fifty laps around the palace later, we stop to get something to eat.

"Why?" I groan as he hands me some really healthy looking crap.

"You need to be healthy as a guard." Caleb explains.

"But why can't I eat meat instead? Meat isn't unhealthy. It gives you protein! Ribs are really good. Riiiibbbbbssssss." I try to taunt him with the thought of ribs. If you can't tell I like ribs.

"No. Ribs are a dinner food, NOT a lunch food, alright."

"Fine." I grumble.

"Eat quickly we got a lot more training to do."

"Yay, three more weeks of this shit." I mumble poking at my food.

* * *

The rest of the week passes by the same way. No rebel attacks, shitty training, and having terrible food. And to top it all off, I get to babysit, sorry "hang out" with the Selected girls today. Hooray! But the good thing about today is that I actually get to do fun training. And if you don't understand that, that means shadowhunter training. You know, stuff with knives, swords, archery, whips, etc.

I walk to the women's room wearing black pants, a black crop top, with a red tank top under, my combat boots, and my hair in a high pony tail. When I get to the door, I push open slowly, not knowing what the Selected are doing. I see the girls split into a few different groups. Five girls went home this week, so there are only 22. Three left because of the rebel attack, and two because Prince Keith dismissed them. Thankfully Sophia wasn't included in that group. Although Destiny went home the day after the rebel attack.

There are three groups, and they seem to be friends, sort of. In one of the groups there's one girl staring edaggers at one of the other girls, it's probably best to go over there last. I head over to where I see Sophia, Jessica, Zoey, Stephanie, and two girls I don't know.

"Hey Soph." I say greeting my best friend first.

"Hey Becca. This is Allison and Caroline." I look to the two girls she was talking about. One has straight black hair that reached to her mid back, dark brown eyes, tan skin, seemed about average height, and was most likely from New Asia. I think that was Allison. The other one, Caroline, has wavy almost white blonde hair down to her shoulders, violet eyes, pale skin, and looks tall.

"Nice to meet you." They both reply with a simple head nod.

"You know, I never got to get to know you girls. I learned your names but I haven't learned anything else. Will you please educate me?" They all started to glow from me asking this. There's going to be a lot to learn.

* * *

About a half hour later, I learned that Jessica was a five, one of the two fives left, she was an artist, if she doesn't win she wants to be a veterinarian, she is from Kent, is 16, has four siblings, one sister and three brothers, and is the second oldest out of them. Zoey is a two, she is an actress, she is from Clermont, is 19, has two siblings, one brother, one sister, and is the oldest. Stephanie is a two, she's a model, she is from Sumner, is 17, and is an only child but has lots of cousins. Allison was a four, her dad owns a restaurant, so she was the head chef, if she doesn't win she wants to be a writer, her mom died years ago, her parents are from New Asia, she's from Sota, is 18, and is an only child. Lastly, Caroline is a three, she was learning to be a teacher, she's from here in Angeles, is 17, and has an older brother.

I'm sure that you want to know more about Sophia though. I know everything to know about her, so that won't be hard. She is a three, she's always been into movies so she wants to be a film director, as you know, she's from Carolina, she's three months older than me, so her birthday is in January, she's still 18, but will turn 19 in five months, and has three siblings, an older sister, and two younger brothers. **(Keith's birthday is in August, and so he just turned 19) **

I decide not to go to the other two groups today and thank the girls. I walk back to my room to get some gear, my seven inch heels, and a water bottle. I walk quickly without running to the training room, apparently running is a big no-no in the palace. When I get to the room I see my brother already in there trying to shoot an arrow.

"Straighten your front arm and pull your back arm up." I say seeing my brother change his position.

"I can't straighten my front arm much more." He says struggling with what I told him. I look at him and see his arm still pretty bent. I walk over to the wall with the bows and pull a bigger size one off of the wall.

"Use this one." He drops his arms and trades his bow with the one I was holding. He aims and gets the target right outside of the center. "You're getting closer" I comment.

"Well I don't use these any more, I use a gun." He argues.

"Excuses, excuses. I don't want to hear them." I say with mock-disappointment. I hear him unattractively snort.

"Whatever."

* * *

"I know I asked you this last week, but what do you think of the Selection girls?" I ask Vince while we have a water break.

"There's a couple of nice ones but that Katelin one, she's awful!" He says breathing heavily.

"I didn't talk to her today, what's she like?" I ask wondering why he wouldn't like her.

"Let's just say she flirts with all the guards, and is just a big brat." Oh that makes sense. Vince doesn't like girls that have a long list of guys. His last girlfriend was like that.

"But, I'm a little surprised Soph got in." He says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Why?"

"She's not all that impressive. She's good with cameras, speaks French, but other than that, she doesn't have anything else that would stand out. I mean she's great and anything, she just wouldn't have that much to give Illéa." I think about what he just said. He's right though. She doesn't have any connections, or anything that could be useful. They may have just picked her because she was pretty, I know the Prince would like that, that's all he cares about.

I look at the clock on the wall, almost five.

"We should probably call it a day, I'm supposed to be eating with the Selected tonight."

"Ooh, fancy." Vince replies smirking. I slap him on the chest, "Let's just go."

I walk back to my room to find a strapless, black, hi-low dress with silver and gold decals. Along with a pair of four inch black heels.

"Boo!" I jump a little bit. I turn to see Ella jumping out of my closet. She's one of Sophia's maids and a friend that I made this past week.

"Why is there a beautiful gown on my bed?" I ask with monotone.

"It's for the dinner duh!" She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh fine." Ella claps her hands together.

"Yay!" She says as she pulls me into the beautiful gown in front of me and slips the heels on my feet. She then pushes me on a stool in front of my mirror. Ella is a pretty girl, she has blonde hair that goes right below her shoulders, but is usually pulled into a bun. She has brown almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, and has cute dimples. **(If you need more of a picture she's a mix between Shailene Woodley and Jennifer Lawrence.) **She spends twenty minutes doing my hair and makeup. The end product is my hair in soft waves pulled onto my right shoulder with a silver and gold clip keeping it on that side. I have light eye makeup, black eyeliner that doesn't stand out too much but still defines my eyes, gold eye shadow, with a little sparkle in it. I have a light lipstick on my lips, and a little bit of blush. I stand staring at my reflection. Although it is cliché, the girl in the mirror looks nothing like me. She's so beautiful, I'm not. She could be a model, I could never be one.

"You know the proper ways to eat and stuff right?" She asks, making sure I won't make a fool of myself.

"I think. You use your right hand to eat and stuff, but when you cut, you put the knife in your right hand and the fork in your left. And when you walk in the room you give the Royals a deep curtsy right?" She nods, "Oh! And you don't ever serve yourself, you let the maids and butlers serve you, and for the pastries you use the tongs and not your hands."

"How do you know all of that? It takes the Selected like two hours to get the hang of it." She says awe-struck.

"Although shadowhunters kill stuff, we still believe it's smart to be proper. It's also like eating 101, just saying."

"Well." And with that she shoves me out the door to go to the dinner. _God please help me_, I think as I head to the dining room, _I'm going to need it._

* * *

**_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. So ya here's your update, sorry for not updating sooner. Click that review button! And follow and favorite! Keep giving me ideas! _**

**_I'm thinking about deleting the glossary from earlier, or do you guys need it? Um so I checked right before I put this chapter up and, 707 views? What?! OK bye! Give me ideas!_**

**_~SelectedDivergentShadowhunter (You'll learn my real name later.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry about that one awful author's note if any of you saw it. I was being kinda bitchy about it, because some of the stories I read get lots and lots of reviews, and I just needed to know what you guys thought of my story. Anyway, I'm going to try not to jump, if I can help it… So ya, enjoy_**

**_I don't own the Selection, except for the characters in this, or the Shadowhunters, except the characters in this. (I mainly mean the ideas of creating these series)_**

* * *

I get to the dining room to see the doors swung wide open and most of the girls sitting. There are nineteen sitting at the table, but not everyone has arrived. I walk in a do a deep curtsey for the royal family, and walk over to Sophia.

"Where should I sit?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Well, you could sit by us but you should probably sit with some the other girls to get to know the." She says just as quietly as I did.

"Yea, but, like where? Like what seat?"

"Five seats over from me should be good."

"Kay, thanks so much." I say with a thankful smile. I turn and walk to where she was talking about. There are girls sitting there, and they don't look like they're part of the glaring girl group. (Remember her?)

"Hi, um may I sit here?" I ask politely.

"Sure." One of the girls replies nicely. "Let me introduce you to everyone. First of all, I'm Annalee, this is Jasmine, Perrie, Molly, Raven, Kelly, Cameron, and Amanda."

I look at the eight girls. Annalee is tall, skinny, has a normal white skin tone, strawberry blonde hair that is pulled into a fancy bun with curls framing her face, icy blue eyes, framed by perfect eyebrows, and nice cheekbones. Her eye shadow is pink, with a sparkly silver eyeliner, light blush, and her lipstick is the same shade as her eye shadow. She's wearing a dress the same color of her eyes that has a few ruffles and comes down to her ankles, and she's wearing white pumps. Her jewelry is just icy blue stud earrings.

Jasmine looks about average height for an 18 year old, about the perfect weight for her body, has a tan skin tone, black hair that's straightened with a waterfall braid, dark brown eyes, and a few freckles. Her eye make-up is done smoky eye like, with a little cat eye, light blush, and has on light pink lipstick. She's wearing a dress that's almost copper color, and has a sort of waterfall effect. With it she's wearing a gold necklace. She also is wearing strappy high heels that are the same color as her dress.

Perrie looks average height for a 19 year old, perfect weight, has a pale skin tone, but not sickly pale, bright blonde hair that's curled and falls down her back, bright blue eyes, and looks like a stereotypical dumb blonde. Her eye shadow matches her dress so it's lilac, with a darker purple eyeliner, rosy blush, and has on a nude color lipstick. Her dress is strapless with silver gems on the top, and basically looks like a normal ball gown. With it she's wearing a matching silver bracelet, necklace and earrings with nude heels.

Molly is short, a little chubby, has a tan skin tone, like she lives at the beach every day, has dark brown hair that barely reaches her shoulders and has a pink clip holding some of her hair back, hazel eyes, and has the perfect nose. Her eye shadow is a bright pink, black eyeliner only on the top, dark blush, and a bright pink lipstick. Her gown matches the pink and has sequins, a lot at the top and not so much at the bottom, it has spaghetti straps that are nude so it looks like its strapless. She's wearing matching pink earrings, bracelets, and necklace, with strappy pink heels. Like pink much?

Raven is tall, perfect weight, normal white complexion, with long black hair that almost reaches her waist in curls, dark blue eyes, and just looks really bold. Her make-up is mostly black, black eye shadow, a lot of black eyeliner, light blush, and a maroon color lipstick. Her dress is a royal purple and black ombré, with sleeves that reach her elbows, and reaches just below her knees. She's wearing black stud earrings, a black charm bracelet, and a black necklace. Like black much? She's also wearing plain black flats.

Kelly is tall, good weight, a little pale, with red hair that reaches the middle of her back straightened with a silver clip pulling one piece back, bright green eyes, and has freckles on her cheekbones. Her make-up is really simple, nude eye shadow, a little mascara, light blush, and a light pink lip gloss. Her dress is an emerald green spaghetti strap that reaches the floor and is very simple. With it she has a necklace with a music note charm, and emerald earrings. Her shoes are nude strappy wedges.

Cameron looks a lot like Perrie, but instead of blue eyes she has brown eyes, and also her hair is pulled up into a braided bun. Her make-up is done simply, sparkly eye shadow, sparkly eyeliner, light pink blush, and a sparkly red lipstick. Her dress is a very sparkly silver gown that's one shouldered, and reaches just above her ankles. Her shoes are a strappy sparkly silver that are about five inches. She's also wearing sparkly earrings, sparkly bracelets, and a sparkly necklace. I think she likes sparkles.

Lastly there's Amanda. She's about average height for an 18 year old, average weight, beachy tan, with dirty blonde hair in a fishtail on the her right shoulder, hazel eyes that are mostly green, and looks like the perfect model. Her make-up is done with a silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, bold blush, and a very bold red lipstick. Her dress is a strapless hi-lo, the same red as her lipstick, it basically has no back except for two straps that crisscross. She's not wearing any accessories, and has very high red pumps.

I finish looking at the girls and Perrie pipes up. "We know your name but we don't know _you_, would you tell us stuff about you? And we will tell you about us!" I like this girl's attitude!

"Um sure. So I come from a large family, I have seven brothers and sisters. Four are older, two are younger, and one of them is my twin. Basically everyone in my family has a twin except from my two younger siblings. So it goes, Jordan and Jake, Vanessa and Vince, me and my brother Christopher, Natalia, and Nicholas. Natalia and Nicholas are adopted. Jordan and Jake are 22, Vanessa and Vince are 20, Christopher and I are 18, Natalia is 15, and Nicholas is 13. We come from a long line of shadowhunters, which are demon killers, that defeated some of the most evil people in the shadow world when they were only teenagers. We are supposedly some of the best shadowhunters to live. Anyway, my sister Jordan is now a three and a music producer, and my sister Vanessa is married to a four and is a cook. I was originally a Five if you didn't know. So that's me, what about you girls?" I ask with a genuine smile.

"Well…."

* * *

That was the longest dinner ever! I figured out that Perrie is too peppy, Jasmine, Amanda, and Molly are stuck up Twos, Annalee seems okay, Raven is really quiet, and Kelly apparently speaks French. Kelly is my favorite, I only paid attention when she was talking. I really didn't listen to the other girls, I just smiled and nodded, I don't remember anything that they said! Well, except for Kelly. She's the other Five in the competition, so she speaks French when she sings, it's apparently really pretty. And, she's a dancer! How great is that?! Finally a dance buddy!

Kelly was the last one to speak, and then the dessert was brought out. And guess what it was, strawberry tarts! I've seen these in the kitchen but I've never tried one, I wonder if they taste as amazing as they look…

I then realize I was super close to drooling. Well that would be embarrassing. Everyone starts to eat their tarts, so that's what I do. I stick my fork into the delicious looking treat, and try a little.

OH MY FREAKING GOD! Do you know how good these taste?! Well if you don't you should really try one! They're perfectly baked, the strawberries are perfectly ripe, and they just kind of melt in your mouth.

"You look like you're really enjoying the tart, Officer Rebecca." The Prince says amused.

"Are you kidding? I am like in love with this thing!" I say in my what-are-you-an-idiot voice. "My little sister would freak if she tried this!" I hear a snicker from the wall, and not surprisingly, it was Vince

"Well, I would like to see that, would anyone else?" He says looking at the girls who look like they're holding in giggles. "Well, let's see. If she does freak out at all, you can have whatever you want that is reasonable, and if she doesn't you will let me take you on a proper tour of the palace."

"That sounds fair." I say thinking about it. "So if I win, I get to dance in the music room whenever I please."

Keith seems to think about it. "Deal. Mariechen!" The maid that has been helping with my breakfast every morning runs up to the prince. I've never actually seen her though, she has chestnut hair and hazel eyes, with a few freckles, but nothing really special. "Please bring a basket of tarts to Officer Rebecca's house. I'm sure her brother, Officer Fairchild, will give you the address. And stay to watch her taste the tarts and tell me what happens." She nods then curtsies and run in the direction of the kitchen.

A smirk appears on my face. "Good luck Your Majesty."

* * *

After dessert everyone departed to go to their rooms or whatever, I didn't really know or care. I started to walk back to my room when my wrist was grabbed by someone. I was ready to punch them in their face.

"Well Rebecca, let me say that you had an interesting request." Oh, it's just the prince, no big deal. Not! I have a weird feeling about this guy. I turn around to glare at him.

"Why? You said that I could have anything reasonable. I could've asked for a million dollars if I wanted." I say annoyed.

"Are you annoyed by me?" He seems to ask genuinely curious.

_Whoa you can tell. Good job! You just passed people reading 101! Time for your next lesson! _I think.

"No why ever would you think that?" I ask instead. The other comment would definitely have me thrown out of the palace.

"Hmm, maybe it's because you always have a snarky comment to say to me when I try to be kind to you, you don't seem to enjoy my presence, and also you seem to look somewhere else when I'm talking to you." I've never noticed that last one. I guess I am looking past his shoulder or to my right or something, never directly at him.

"Well everyone just seems to love you and hangs on your every word and acts like you're some sort of god. Not me. I believe that's some sort of act. It's _not_ the real you."

"What is the real me then?" He asks amused.

"You're amused by this?! Seriously? Can't you tell that you just somehow piss me off? Your comments, your clothes, your attitude, it's all too much! You act like you're better than everyone, you dress in expensive Italian clothing that no one, and I mean _no one_, can actually afford. Do you know how many people go to sleep starving at night? And I mean really starving. Some of us can't eat for three or four days because our families don't make enough money, or they need to get their son out of jail! Do you know what it's like? No you don't because you are a spoiled brat!" I say completely ticked off by this guy. I turn to walk away.

"Is it true?" He asks worried. "Does that really happen to people?" I hear him turn around towards me. I nod sadly in response. "I- I guess I've just never seen the outside world. I mean I see them when I go places but, I've never really noticed it."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks completely confused.

"For being a bitch to you." I hear him gasp a little at my use of words. "Sorry about that too, I'll try not to swear that much. Anyway you just talk to me and I treat you the way I do because of what I thought you were like. I'm sorry." I walk away before it could become more awkward. It's not his fault that our conversation took a wild turn, it's my fault. I'm the one that's treating him wrong and going off of what I thought he was like.

It's time I start to be kind to people, and let some of them in. I've created a little barrier because of my brother. I thought I could trust him, and then he did something we could never speak of again. I think of all of our happy childhood memories, and then to his trials, both the Illéan one and the shadow world one. I run to my room with tears stinging my eyes. Why did he have to do it? I run into my room and let the tears I've been holding back for five years come out. God, my life is a mess!

* * *

**_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! That's like my signature way to start the author's note at the bottom! Coooooolllllll! So, anyway I will be at camp for a week and then a sleepover at my friend's house the night that I get back, so I will be really tired. I will be bringing a notebook with me, and if you read my author's note that was before this it basically says just this. Um so, I need maids, Selected, guards, ideas, anything that can help this story really (I really hate creating characters!). I love you're support, and like I said at the top, sorry for even thinking about stopping this story! _**

**_A couple things:_**

**_1._********_Do you think that I should make a chapter from Keith's point of view, yes or no?_**

**_2._********_Do you like how the story is going so far or do I need to redo some parts?_**

**_3._********_My phone fell in the toilet yesterday (Sorry just had to mention that)_**

**_4._********_Talk to me! I'm soooooooooo bored this summer!_**

**_That's it! So yea, :P. _**

**_~Lauren (Yea that's my name….)_**

**_P.S. Did you catch the Maxerica kind of scene? I kind of put two parts together… _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! So this will be a chapter from Keith's point of view. Just in case you were wondering, I had a great time at camp! I had two bull's-eyes, I learned to wind surf and sail, and a lot of other cool stuff. So yea, here's your update._**

**Keith's POV (For those who didn't read the tiny note at the top)**

* * *

I watched as Rebecca ran back to her room.

I thought about what she said as I walk back to my room. Do people really starve for days? How can my parents just allow that? I tried to think about that topic, but my mind wandered to what she said she thought of me. For some reason it bugs me. I don't know why, but I really want her to like me. Weird, I've never wanted someone to like me, they always just have or I didn't care. I also really wanted to get to know her. I don't remember when she danced on the report, so I take a couple of turns and end up at the movie theater.

I look through the pile of reports we have, each movie is from a different year, so every report from that year is in it. I find the one from three years ago. I look on the back to see which chapter I need to skip to. I find what I was looking for, put the disc in, grab the remote and sit down.

Her solo is the first dance to come up.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_

_Pour a little salt we were never here,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my…_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my…_

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

I know this song. It's, um, it's, that's right! Skinny Love! And I believe it's the Birdy version. I been watching her dancing, and it's amazing. She dances with grace and ease, and it's just like she's floating. Wow.

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind, _

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

Her emotions and everything that she's doing are going perfectly with the dance. She's knows exactly what she's supposed to do, and how to act, and how to show what she can do. I don't know how I didn't remember this. I guess I didn't care because it wasn't something 'interesting', but now watching this, I know I was wrong.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my…_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And now all your love is wasted,_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_

_And at the end of all your lines._

It's like the music flows through her, she's so confident even though she was on national television. It makes me feel what she would most likely be feeling during this. This dance is just amazing.

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my…_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my._

She ended the dance with some amazing turns, and so much confidence it made me jealous. How can nobody remember this? It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

I turn off the screen/TV thing and walk back to my room. I pass her brother on the way to my room and nod at him with a new respect of fives.

I grab my touch screen phone off my nightstand and purchase the song Skinny Love. I plug my phone in and fall asleep with the song on repeat.

* * *

I wake up with a start, a blaring alarm is going off, the rebel alarm. I race to the door just as a guard walks through the door, or at least someone who looks like a guard. **(Wink wink)**

"Get on the ground," The character says. I start to do as they say as another person busts through the doorway.

"He won't, if I have anything to do with it." It's her. She actually wanted to help me. She starts to walk forwards with her whip uncoiled. Wait, whip? How will that help?

"Stupid little werewolves forget that there are shadowhunters in the palace. But I assume you have just joined a Southern pack, they should've taught you more by now." She says in a tsk-ing tone. I feel a hand wrapped around my neck. I stop moving, I even stop breathing.

"If you move forward any more your precious _Prince_ will be killed," he says spitting out the word prince.

"I- I won't," Rebecca says giving up, "If you release him, I-," She swallows, "I'll let you take me and torture me. Do whatever you wish to me, just leave him be and all your other men leave him be." I lock eyes with her and I see her eyes watering. No! No I can't let that happen!

"No," I say with a gruffly voice. I get a look from her as if she's saying, _I'll be fine._ I turn my head away.I hit my attacker in the stomach with my elbow and turn around to pull him into a headlock. "If you even just _touch_ a hair on her head, you _will_ be sorry." I say in a menacing tone. I pull my arm tighter and release for Rebecca to sprinkle something on him. _Is that silver?_ I wonder. She grabs his arms and gives me a thankful look. She pushes him out the door, and I run down to the safe room.

"Are you alright?" One of the Selected ask me pointing to my neck, which I assume has a forming bruise. I believe her name is Sophie, not one that I could live with as my wife, but could definitely be a friend.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." I say kindly and sit next to my mother. I try to talk to my mom to get my mind off of things, but I can't help but wonder what happened to _her._

* * *

**_Heeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So, sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal, I just didn't want to make it long and boring. I STILL NEED MORE CHARACTERS! Come on people! Pleeeaaaassssseeeee? Um so I had fun writing that one part, I assume you know what I'm talking about, the werewolf one. Also, did you like the chapter from Keith's POV? Because if you did then I will do more. Maybe even go to Sophie's or Vince's? _**

**_Do you guys have any song/app suggestions? I need more fun apps on my phone and some new music._**

**_That's it! Catch ya later!_**

**_~Lauren_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey, sorry for not updating sooner! Oh my god I feel so bad! Anyway, school's started so I won't be able to update as much, probably only on Sundays, Mondays, and Fridays. So, I went to the One Direction concert last Friday (don't judge me! I'm fabulous! |( ͞ 3 ͞ )| *Throws sparkles*) Maybe I saw you! (Probs not because I don't know what you look like and you don't know what I look like!) So yea, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection or The Mortal Instruments, just my ideas. I really hate saying that…_**

**(Something happened to the line thingy, does anyone know how to get it back?)**

**Page break**

**Keith's POV**

When I sat down my mom looked at me with a questioning look.

"What's wrong honey?" She asks me, being the nice mom that she is.

"Did Rebecca enter the Selection?" I ask wondering

"No she didn't. Why are you wondering?" I look at her.

"What do you know about her?" I ask, wanting to know everything I can about her.

"Well, she used to live in Carolina. She's a five, oh sorry, she _used_ to be a five. She has seven siblings, one of which broke the law so much, we had to send him to another country. He's a disgrace to their family name. That's most of which I know about her," She says watching me, "But, if you're so interested in learning more about her, go ask her."

"Do you know _why_ she didn't enter the Selection," I ask confused by why some girl wouldn't enter the Selection.

"Well, we did offer her a job as a guard before the Selection came around, and she seemed very pleased about becoming a guard. All I know is that your father looked through the stack from Carolina a couple of times thinking that he skipped hers. We both really appreciate Rebecca and would have loved you to marry her, but now that can't happen." My mom says, disappointment filling her voice.

"Interesting. But I don't think she would want to marry me. You should've seen the way she looked at me the first time she saw me. And I mean the first time, when she was 15." I say that thinking back to when I first saw her.

**FLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK :P**

I can remember three years ago when Rebecca's dance team walked into the palace. I was standing at the top of the balcony looking down, along with my mother and father. On Rebecca's face was pure shock, most likely in the beauty of the palace. She looked at the crystal chandeliers, she looked at the portraits on the walls, and then her eyes traveled up the wall, and to the balcony. She looked at my mother and father with a look of delight and admiration. Then her eyes traveled onto me, and that look turned into a look of disgust. I wondered, _What did I do wrong?_ And then I looked at the girls she was with. They were all looking at me with flirty smiles and staring at me. Most of them were waving at them, so I waved back. She turned to the girl next to her and whispered in her ear. They went up to a guard and the guard led them away a few seconds later.

**FLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK** **OVER!**

My mom was about to respond, but a guard walked up to us.

"You may all go upstairs now, it is secure." He says, like they all do.

We herd all of the girls upstairs and then go upstairs ourselves. As we're walking I see Rebecca's older brother.

"Officer Fairchild!" He turns at the sound of his name. I run up to him. "Are you and your sister alright?"

"Well, I'm fine, just my sister is in the infirmary," He says solemnly.

"What? What happened to her?!" I ask completely and utterly shocked.

"Well, the rebel that she was holding fainted, and then the rebels that saw it beat her up, but didn't kill her because she's a girl or something. But don't worry, I put some _iratzes _on her."

"Would you mind if I saw her?" I ask quietly.

"Why would _you_ want to see her? I mean you have like 22 beautiful women here and you want to spend time with her and not them. She's not in the Selection so you better start liking her." He says equally as quietly but 10x as sharp.

"Well maybe it's because I liked her when she first came to the palace three years ago, and I know that she hated me, so maybe I want her to like me! Also, I don't have to listen to what you say, I can fire you as easily as I can snap a twig." I say sharply trying to show my power. He gets the message and nods.

I start walking to the hospital wings. Oddly enough, the rebels didn't write anything on the walls. I walk into the room and see her on the bed reading a book. _The Fault in Our Stars_ is what the cover says. It sounds like one of those chick books like _Twilight_. **(I personally don't like Twilight, so sorry if you do.)**

"What are _you_ doing here?" She snaps at me.

I put my hands up. "Whoa, can't I just come to see if you're okay?"

She mumbles something. I walk to the side of the bed and sit in the chair.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, trying to act casual.

"Well I'm hungry," She says.

"At," I check the clock, "Four in the morning?" I ask amused

"I'm always hungry," She says shrugging.

**Page break**

**Rebecca POV! POV CHANGE! I WAS GETTING BORED WITH KEITH…**

"I'm always hungry," I say shrugging. He looks amused.

"Well alrighty then. What would you like to eat?"

"Wait, you're seriously going to get me food?" I ask surprised.

"I do know where the kitchen is." He says amused.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Go get me food!" I say casually.

He gets up and leaves, hopefully going to get me food.

**Page break**

A few hours later after many graham crackers and Nutella, and lots of random questions, it was the break of dawn.

"Well I should probably get to training," I say starting to get up.

"You are not training today," Keith says seriously, "You got beat up by rebels and got knocked unconscious last night," He pushes me back down on the bed, "You stay here and rest, and after you do that, you can walk around the palace and stuff, but no running or anything."

"But it's not a Saturday!" I say annoyed. Keith laughs.

"Yea, well you won't have to hang out with the Selected girls." He says, knowing how I don't like hanging out with them since it's like babysitting. That came up in our conversation.

"True… Well, bye Keith. I assume that you have Princely things to do."

"Yes I do. But if you need anything from me I'm on the third floor fourth door on the left. Make sure you knock." I nod. "Goodbye, my dear," He says and kisses my head.

"I'm not your dear," I shout while he walks away. I can hear him chuckling.

I watch the door and see my brother pass Keith.

"Hey baby sister," He says kissing my head in the same spot Prince Keith did. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, would you mind if I slept?" I ask with my eyes drooping. I suddenly realize that Keith was keeping me awake all that time. I miss his company.

"Nope go ahead. I'm just going to take a little nap here…" And then I hear snoring. He falls asleep so easily. I decide to sleep since he's out cold.

**Page break**

Two hours later and fifty bajillion times of trying to fall asleep, I'm counting how many tiles are on the ceiling. Vince left about an hour and a half ago thinking that I was asleep. I hear the door creek open and turn my head to watch whoever is coming in. They're wearing heels, a dress and their hair pulled into a bun with a few strands framing their face. Well that's not Keith. She walks closer and sees that I'm awake.

"Oh! Officer Fairchild! It's so good to see that you're okay." The woman says, wait. Dress, woman, heels, talking with authority. Queen. It's Queen Adelaide.

"Your Majesty, you can call me Rebecca." I say smiling, "Officer Fairchild is what my brother goes by."

"Well, Rebecca, my son was worried sick once he found out you were in the infirmary."

"Wait, seriously?" I say completely astonished.

"Yes, he saw your brother and went up to him to ask where you were, and when he heard you were here, he was both angry and worried." The Queen says kindly.

"Oh, well it's nice to know that he cares so much." I say half into the conversation.

"I've never seen him so worried. Anyway, you look a little hungry, why don't you come eat lunch with us?" She asks politely.

"Oh no thank you. That would require getting dressed up in a dress, so I'll most likely just sneak into the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Alright, I will tell Keith that you're awake." Queen Adelaide replies laughing. I hear her heels going down the hall, and stay in the bed until I can no longer hear it. Slowly, I pull myself out of the bed and put the boots, which were next to my bed, on. I quietly walk out of the infirmary, just because I don't know who else is in there. I walk down the hall and turn a couple of times to get to the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and guess who I see sitting at the table? Prince Keith.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"Well, my mother told me you were going to be coming to the kitchen, and I assume you waited for her to get down the hall before you came here, so I ran all the way here to wait for you. Oh man! I shouldn't have told you that!" He says the last part angry.

"Well, you assumed correct." I say laughing at him. He playfully pouts.

"But now you know!" He says upset, "I was supposed to sit here all cool and act like I didn't know you were coming to get food!"

"Oh, then you failed miserably," I say laughing even more. He goes red.

"I-well-see…" He tries to form a sentence, but it doesn't work.

"Aw how cute! The all mighty Prince is tongue-tied! I never thought I'd see the day!" I say jokingly.

"Whatever," he grumbles, "Just go get some food."

"Well let's see what we have." I walk over to the pantry, where I find nothing appetizing, so I move onto the fridge. I open the freezer, and I find… FROZEN PIZZA!

"YUS!" I scream.

"What?" Keith asks startled.

"I. Found. A. Frozen. Pizza!" I say excitedly.

"Oh, go heat it up or something."

"You really don't know how to make food do you?" I ask amused.

"No ma'am, I do not." I laugh. I walk over to the oven and put the pizza in for 15 minutes.

I then remember how I've never seen Keith get tongue-tied over any of the girls in the Selection, but he has twice with me now. The first time when we were in the safe room, and the second time about ten minutes ago. Wow, weird. I then remember how the Queen said he's never seen so worried. Wait. Tongue-tied, worried, hangs around me a lot. Three typical signs of a boy liking you. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. This isn't good! Keith likes me! And there is a possibility that I like him too.

**Page break**

**_Heeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So sorry about not updating, and sorry if this chapter seemed to move quickly. I was trying to get it out to you guys, and I just don't like writing long chapters. Okay, so I'm going to a bar mitzvah on Saturday, and I don't know what you're supposed to wear. My mom said something casual for the ceremony, but not like jeans comfy, and something fancier for the party part. Is that right, because I have no idea. Also, thank you for everyone that has read this, it means so much to me! Alright bye!_**

**_~Lauren_**

**_P.S. Read my other story, An Interrupted Selection. Seeing a theme? There's only one chapter so far, but at least there's one! Okay, I'm done ranting. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! So I'm typing this on a TV right now. Cool right? So, should I start doing those RQOTD? I don't really know. OK whatever, I'm doing one at the end of this chapter. Alright, I'm done talking now. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection or The Mortal Instruments, that is Kiera Cass and Cassandra Clare.  
_****_**

Shit, did I just say that I like Keith? No. This isn't good. All the girls are fighting over him, and I don't need to be added into that equation.

"Rebecca." Keith says waving a hand in my face.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" I ask.

"I was just telling you the timer went off." He says looking at me quizzically. "Is everything alright?"

"Um, yea." I say walking over to the oven.

"Something clearly isn't right here. When you decide that you want to tell me, I'll be in my room."

"But don't you want some pizza first?" I ask hopefully.

"Fine, only if it makes you happy." He says walking over to the table. Okay, another sign he might like me. He wants me to be happy. Oh dear god.

I set the pizza on the table and grab two plates.

"I'll do it." Keith says kindly. "You don't want to burn yourself thinking about something else." He says playfully.

"Ha ha, you're so nice." I roll my eyes as I walk over to the cups.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask pouring some Coca-Cola into my glass.

"I'll take anything." He says with his back to me.

_Hmmm. Anything,_ I think. I walk over to the fridge and pull out the hot sauce, the root beer, some strawberries, and vodka. I poor the root beer into the glass, put a couple of drop of hot sauce in it, and cut up some strawberries very small. And lastly I pour the vodka into it.

"What are you cutting?"

"Some strawberries for us to eat." I say putting the strawberries into the glass, then cutting some more into bigger pieces. I then start humming Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato.

"Hey, what song is that?" Keith asks me turning to look at me while I carry the glasses over.

"It's Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato." I say in response.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"NO!"

"Why not? I'm sure it'll sound great." He says disappointed.

"It's just that I never perform in front of people." I say.

"Your brother said that you sing in front of him." He says confused

"Yea, but that's because he's family." I say.

"How is it any different between us?" He asks sincerely.  
**_**

**Keith POV**

"How is it any different between the two of us?" I ask sincerely.

"It-it's not." She says with a little bit of awe on her face.

"Exactly. So why don't you sing it for me?" I ask happily.

"Fine, as long as you don't do that creepy smile again." She says laughing, and soon enough I'm laughing too.

"Hey, can I sing Shark In the Water instead?" She asks me.

"Sure, I don't see why you care what I think."

"Okay." She says and then she takes a breath.

"_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
Now boy you know me well, said I'm that kind of feeling  
That kind of soft, that kind of silly_

_But when I'm in doubt  
I open my mouth  
And words come out  
Words come out like_

_Baby there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_" She smiles at me.

_"High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie, I cry wolf cry  
Rabbit out the hat, yes that's what I'm bringing  
Tricks up my sleeve for noticing me_

_Oh yeah, wouldn't cause you any harm  
I just want you in my arms  
I can't help  
I can't help myself_

_Baby there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon, better be soon"_ I join her in the chorus, and she seems surprised.

_"Right is right, rules are rules  
This is more like April fools, I'm just winding you up  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Please don't make too much of it  
It ain't that serious  
Yes  
Baby there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe, I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
You better get here soon_

_Baby there's a shark in the water  
Baby there's a shark in the water  
Baby there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon"_ She finishes looking at me.

"You, you sound amazing." I tell her star struck.

"You're not too bad yourself." She says smiling at me.

"Why thank you." I say laughing.

"Now why don't we eat?" She asks gesturing to the table.

"Alright." I say nodding in agreement. I sit down and take a swig of my drink. Mm, Root Beer, my favorite. I drink some more. I taste something else, strawberries, hot sauce? Wait, I taste alcohol.

I spit it out. "What the hell did you put in this?!" I almost yell at her.

She laughs so loud. "I put hot sauce and strawberries in it. Oh and some vodka."

"Holy shit girl! Why did you do that?" I ask starting to laugh.

"No royal may swear." She says in a fake British accent.

"Yea whatever." I say rolling my eyes.

I steal her drink and start drinking half of it.

"Hey!" She yells. "That's my drink! Get your own!" She says with mock anger.

"Eh, I'm going to be king so I Really Don't Care." **(Sorry if I add a lot of song quotes in this chapter because I was sending a bunch of messages to my friend with song quotes in them so…) **I smile at my play on words.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Ok, how about we play twenty questions?" I ask

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Well, we don't know each other very well, so I thought it would help us see what we have in common."

"Um, okay." She says.

"What did you do as a five?" I ask her, knowing the answer already.

"Well, I was a dancer, as you know, but I also did plays. What's one of your favorite hobbies?" She says to me cocking her head a little bit.

"Um, well I like photography and playing some instruments. Favorite color?"  
**_**

It went on like that for a while, until I asked a very stupid question.

"What's your family like?" I ask her.

"Well, my mom and dad are the typical parents. They believe in my dreams and think I can do anything I set my mind to. And then it goes Jordan and Jake, they're 22. Jordan is older than Jake by 30 minutes. I don't see them much anymore since they're both married and living in provinces far from Carolina. Then it's Vanessa and Vince, they're 20. Vince is older by 16 minutes. He's like my protector, I guess you could say. He's the kind of brother that will beat up a boy if he hurts you. I don't see Vanessa much, since she's a two now and a VERY popular actress. Apparently her career is so important that she can't visit her family. Then it's me and Christopher, we're 18. I'm older by twenty minutes. Then it's Natalia, she's 15. She's a sweetheart, and is like the mini me. Her hair is the same and she has the same attitude as I do. And lastly, it's my brother Nicholas, he's 13. He is an amazing artist. His art is so realistic, you could think you're in the painting. So, that's my family." She finishes.

"You didn't say anything about you and your twin brother." I stupidly comment.

"I-I don't like talking about him." She says looking down.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I say quietly.

"Don't worry about it," she tells me, "Not many people even know that I have a twin brother, so consider yourself lucky." She says with a small smile. How can she be so brave, when her brother has betrayed their family? It amazes me.

"You have one question left." I tell her.

"Oh right. Have you decided which girl you want to marry?" She asks looking at me through her lashes.

"No, I think I have my heart set on someone who's not in the competition." I say smiling.

"Is it a princess?" She asks curiously.

"No, no, no. You used up all of your questions." I tell her, shaking my finger. She gives me a glum expression.

"You can ask me that question later, when I'm sure, okay?" I ask her hoping she'll agree.

"Okay." She tells me with a small smile.  
**_**

**Rebecca POV**

Twenty questions was interesting. It was great, until Keith's last question, but I couldn't really blame him. I could've just made something else up about my brother, but I was too stupid not to. But the thing that really confuses me is, who is his heart set on? I really hope it's not me, but at the same time, I want it to be me. WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO COMPLICATED?!

Anyway, right now I'm walking back to my room, but first I was going to make a stop to the gardens. As I'm walking, I'm humming The Moment I Knew chorus.

_And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._

I arrive to the garden and sit on a bench by some lilies. It's almost magical how these flowers are so well kept and barely any die. I then look at the inside of my wrist. _Shit_, I think. I haven't put on runes in a while. I need to put some on so if there's an attack of any sort I'm ready.

I jog back to my room, passing some of the Selected girls on the way.

"Rebecca!" Someone yells at me. I turn around to see Sophie walking up to me.

"Hey Soph, what's up?" I say my usual greeting for her.

"Nothing much. Do you know what's up with the Prince? He's unfocused and not acting like himself. It's like his mind is somewhere else." She says standing next to me. I start walking again, and so does she.

"Why don't you ask him?" I ask her.

"Well he's not spending that much time with us anymore. He seems to be hanging out with you a lot. I was wondering, could you ask him for us?" She asks me hopefully.

"Yea, sure. I'll ask him the next time I talk to him." I nod slowly as I'm talking.

"Yay! Thank you Becca! You're the best!" She says giddily while hugging me. Even with her heels on I'm four inches taller than her. Usually I'm half a foot taller than her, but because of the two inch heels, it's different. She walks away to go join some of the other Selected girls.

I roll my eyes and start walking back to my room.

Once I get there, I start throwing on some gear, put on my seven inch boots, and put some runes on.

I walk to the stairs that lead up to the third floor, and see a maid carrying a silver tray with some tea on it.

"Who are you taking that to?" I ask politely.

"The Prince." She responds with a smile. She can't be much older than I am, but I can tell she completely admires Keith.

"Could you see if he will allow me into his room?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course!" She replies ever so happily.

"Thank you, um."

"Christina." She says.

"Thank you Christina." I finish. Once I thank her, she hurries up the steps. I see a bench nearby, so I decide to sit on it, I don't want to stand longer than I have to. I wait about two minutes when I see Christina coming my way.

"He said he would love to talk to you." She replies nicely.

"Thank you again." I tell her. I walk up the steps and knock on Keith's door.

"Come in!" He responds.

"Hey Keith." I say as I walk in. He turns his head to me, and his mouth drops. That's the thing about my gear. I like it really tight so the person I'm fighting can't grab onto it and pull me back. Most like it looser than I have, but that's not my preference. I laugh at him.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." I tell him still laughing at him.

"Sorry." He says looking back at his work.

"Um, so I have something to ask you." I tell him, awkwardly standing there.

"You can sit on my bed if you want." He tells me turning in his chair so he can look at me. I walk over to his bed and sit on the edge. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Um, well, some of the girls are wondering if you're distracted." I tell him looking everywhere but him.

"Why do they think I'm distracted?" He asks, clearly confused.

"Well, they're saying that you're unfocused, you're not spending time with them, and you're apparently not acting like you around them." I say shrugging.

"I guess I have been a little distracted, but that's because of all my work. And I do seem to be spending more time with you than them, so I see where they're coming from. But why didn't they ask me themselves?" He says looking at me. I turn my head to look at him.

"I don't know. They just said that I should ask. Maybe they thought you'd listen to me better than you would listen to them?"

"Weird. Hey, can you help me?" He asks hopefully. I laugh.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" I ask walking over to put my hands on the back of his chair.

"Well, I need help with a strategy to use when the rebels attack." He says looking up at me.

"What kind of rebels?" I ask.

"Either I guess." He shrugs.

"You need to do different strategies for the two different groups. For the Southern rebels you should use stronger weapons, and for the Northern rebels you could use weaker weapons or no weapons."  
**_**

We talked about strategies for a good hour and a half.

"Hey, Becca?"Keith says to get my attention.

"Mmhm?" I respond typing up some more possible strategies.

"Why are you wearing your training gear?" Oops. I completely forgot that I was going to train.

"Well I was going to train, but then you asked me to help with strategies, and yea." I say turning to face him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks looking at the ground.

"Shoot." I tell him turning back to the screen.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I stop typing to face him.

"Once, but he was my twin's best friend, and it didn't go well." I tell him looking down. "Why do you care?"

"I was just-just wondering." He says a little disappointed.

"Did you want me to say I didn't have a boyfriend before?" I ask confused.

"It's just that- Here, come sit next to me." he said motioning me over to the spot next to him on the bed.

"What is it?" I ask getting nervous.

"Okay, this is a little hard to say but, I might be in love with you. The reason I'm not focusing on the competition is because you're the only girl I want to spend time with. You make me laugh, you're the only person that will talk back to me, and we have a lot in common. So what I'm saying is, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asks looking at me.

"I- I would love to!" I say hugging him. "Wait." I pull back, "What about your parents? What are they going to do to you since I'm not in the Selection?"

"My mom loves you, she adores you. And, I think my father will be fine with it, as long as you stay a guard. He likes how strong you are and that he knows he can trust you to protect him." He says looking at me with happiness clear in his eyes.

"Okay. But there's something I need to know," he nods, "When and where is this date? Because I need to get Ella to help me with my outfit." He laughs.

"Of course, girls and their outfits. Well, I thought we could go riding." He says pulling me to his chest. "And is tomorrow at one okay for you?" I smile into his chest.

"I have training. But I'm sure if I say the Prince wants to talk to me they'll let me spend time with you."

He brings his lips down to right next to my ears. "Perfect." He whispers sending chills down my spine. Oh man, I can't wait for tomorrow!  
** _**

**_Heeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So I got them together! Tell me if you think it was too early. I have planned out in my head what I want to happen next, but it's just the typing it onto Word when I don't know what to say. So give, me ideas and read my other story A Interrupted Selection and enter a character! _**

**_RQOTD: What's some of your obsessions at the moment?_**

**_AOTD: The song Black Widow, playing on my computer on my TV (Like it's hooked up to my TV), Once Upon a Time, and trying but not trying to finish Clockwork Princess. Comment yours!_**

**_Until the next chapter,_**

**_~Lauren (SelectedDivergentShadowhunter)_**

**_P.S. If you guys ever find typos, tell me because I skim over the chapter looking at the squiggles under the words to see if I need to change it. OK bye! _**


End file.
